


Heaven’s fire

by dedlit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Figging, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Mild S&M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Pain, Roughness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I have Madeleine/Javert punishment fic where Madeleine for some reason has a hand of ginger lying around his office and it gets really intense and then there's figging?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2012-centered fic  
> “Valjean” is facing the court not for another week after Javert had told M. Madleine about him.  
>  **My thanks go to Morgan (duckwhatduck) who kindly offered to beta this effort. Her suggestions were constructive and helpful (as well as amusing) and although I may have confused her with my Englishness, she never once complained. You my dear are the best!**

One of the few things M. Madeleine let himself enjoy was his imported ginger-tea. You take the root, peel it and cut it into warm water. It was fantastic how warming it was in the cold months of winter. It did not only warm - as Madeleine soon found out you shouldn’t drink too much of it; getting hard early in a day’s office hours was not exactly planned.

He also discovered that if he held it for too long in his hand it started to feel strangely warm and a prickling feeling went through his body – not exactly pleasurable but also not unpleasant.

Nowadays he hardly drank it during work and one root lay forgotten for a long time in his desk.

Until one night …

\---

Javert stood for quite some time in front of the mayor’s office a letter, no, _the_ letter clutched in one hand. If it hadn’t been for his inner turmoil he would have become aware that he was freezing all over. He took a deep breath before he finally knocked.

That cold evening when he had arrived he had thought that maybe, just maybe the mayor would be at home and he would have one last night as Inspector. But small mercies are not for sinners and through the window he had seen light gleaming on the streets.

He was greeted with a polite, “Come in,” and he slowly opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him. The mayor seemed to be finishing the sentence he was writing before finally looking up.

\---

Madeleine was quite surprised to see the Inspector in his office. Eyes fixed on a point behind the mayor’s head, he didn’t even greet Madeleine. Instead he started to talk as if if he stopped he might not say a thing at all. “M. le Maire, I have a crime to declare. I have disgraced the uniform that I wear. I’ve done you wrong - let no forgiveness be shown; I’ve been as hard on every rogue I have known.”

If it hadn’t been for the tremors which made the Inspector look sterner than ever, Madeleine would have smiled, for his Inspector took everything more seriously than necessary.

When Madeleine didn’t say anything, the Inspector’s eyes fixed on the floor. “I mistook you for a convict – I have made a false report. Now I’ve learned they caught the culprit, he’s about to face the court.” If Madeleine wouldn’t have come to know his… No, ‘the’ inspector quite well over the last months, he might have missed the wince in his voice which indicated that something very bad would follow. Madeleine let himself sink in his chair.

“And of course he now denies it - you’d expect that of a con. But he couldn’t run forever, no not even Jean Valjean…”

The name Madeleine had managed to nearly forget over the years made him stand up. In only a few seconds he made a decision: he wanted, no, needed, to know everything about this matter - though he had the uncomfortable feeling it would only do harm.

“You say this man denies it all and gives no sign of understanding and repentance? You say this man is going to trial and then returned to serve his sentence?” It could not be … he nearly choked on the feelings welling up in him: hate, anger, a strange form of excitement, fear, the urge to fight and to run, all at the same time. Only due to years of training himself to suppress sudden urges did he manage to stay calm.

“He will pay and so … must I. Press charges against me sir…” Despite himself Madeleine couldn’t keep a faint smile from his lips. His good Inspector, always exaggerating, though it made him slightly uncomfortable that the man seemed to have such a small opinion of himself.

“You have only done your duty, it’s a minor sin at most. All of us have made misjudgements - you returned, sir, to your post.”

For a few awkward seconds Javert seemed to need time to process the mayor’s words. Madeleine was a patient man, but right now he only wanted his Inspector to leave.

He slightly exhaled when his favourite police officer finally decided to stiffly turn around, without a word of parting. Madeleine of course knew how utterly confusing it was for Javert whenever he showed mercy, even more so when his Inspector is on the receiving end. Still this matter had to wait, and for the time being he let himself fall hard into his chair.

What should he do? A piece of paper on the floor caught his attention and he recognized the seal of the Paris courthouse. He picked it up and read through the letter a few times.

A week until the trial … one short week. He didn’t know how long he stood there but it must have been quite some time, since the candles on his desk had gone out. It somehow snapped him out of this trance-like state he had been in.

He had to make a decision. Now seemed to be the time he had to clear all fronts and stand up to be … who? Who was he anyhow? The kind-hearted mayor? Of course he loved his employees, his job, he would do anything to protect this precious town. But he was also a convict, a thief, scum. He could have denied this side of him, but not anymore, not since Javert came to Montreuil-sur-Mer.

He was ashamed of a lot of things from his past, but only one thing from his present. Whenever he saw his Inspector, mixed feelings started to well up in him. On one hand he would like to love this stern man, to show him what affection is and on the other … he had the urge to hurt him, to break him.

He had tried to pray for God’s help in the matter, but though he somehow knew the answer, it was easier to ignore it than admit that his love, no matter how wrong it first seemed, was God given and therefore could only be right. Sometimes he would like to hate the Bishop for showing him what love is about, but as in so many other cases the old man had been right. What would love be if one part or the other only were pretence?

But to find out all these things were now irrelevant, and he had to be who he was … and he wasJean Valjean. With the plan to turn himself in, he just wanted to pack up his belongings and to go to church, where maybe he could find a little bit of peace. Suddenly, a barely audible sneeze came from the door.

Madeleine took one deep breath - he wouldn’t waste his last week as mayor and if there was an emergency it was still his duty to handle it. With the soft smile of M. Madeleine on his lips, he opened the door.

“Inspector Javert?!”

\---

Javert stood outside the mayor’s office after M. Madeleine had sent him on his way. The Inspector often couldn’t decide if he disliked or liked the man. Right now, he just felt empty. He had disgraced a superior and what was his punishment? Nothing but a few kind words.

He turned around and lifted a hand to knock once more, but it seemed stupid - he had just walked out, and he didn’t even know what to tell the mayor.

Right now Javert felt incredible tired. He had seen himself in prison, a disgraced officer, maybe even next to … Val…  
He shook his head in denial. Why did he always see this one damnable convict in the mayor? They had nothing in common but their inhuman strength.

Had it started to rain? Javert touched his face and recognized tears. He hadn’t cried since he was eight and his mother had died. But why shouldn’t he cry? The only person except his mother he ever l… had positive, not neutral, but really positive feelings for was the mayor. Who apparently didn’t even find him worthy enough to think of an appropriate punishment!

He stood there with his head high to watch the stars - his only companions. He might be unholy, unworthy and unfitting for someone like M. Madeleine, but he at least had the stars.

Only when he sneezed did he recognize how cold he was. Standing outside without an appropriate overcoat was beyond stupid. Though there was hardly any snow left the wind blew hard, the cold air dashing through the streets.  
The door behind him opened and he looked, startled, into the face of the mayor. How long had he stood out here?


	2. Chapter 2

Madeleine immediately recognized the shivers wracking Javert’s body and stepped back to let him in. When the Inspector didn’t move, he turned around to light a few candles. He heard the door closing behind him but wasn’t sure if Javert really had entered. Still he didn’t turn around and instead managed after a few tries to light the fireplace.

A kettle with tea from the morning still hung above the fire and Madeleine thought it was better old tea than no tea. He was anyway too tired to set up new water. When he turned he wasn’t too surprised to see Javert standing there, apparently fascinated by a spot on the ground.

Madeleine sighed, a habit that seemed to come along with his Inspector, and shrugged off his overcoat, throwing it over Javert’s shoulders. The man flinched and immediately took the coat from his shoulders.

“Forgive me M. le Maire if I interrupted you.” He spoke with a hoarse voice, and Madeleine really hoped he hadn’t caught a cold standing in front of his door.

“You didn’t interrupt me, but you will wear my coat and sit with me by the fire.” The reaction was immediate and didn’t fail to amuse Madeleine as it always did. Given an order, Javert suddenly sat by the fire in one of the two chairs there.

“Inspector…” He didn’t exactly know how to start this. “How long were you standing in front of my office?”

Was that a blush on Javert’s face?! He murmured something the mayor didn’t quite catch. “Pardon me, good Javert, but I’m old and so are my ears.”

“Forgive me Monsieur… since I left your office before.”

\---

Javert scowled at himself for being so stupid. Instead of excusing himself he was stealing even more time from the mayor. But the coat felt warm and sitting beside the fire he finally recognized how cold he really was.

“Why are you still here?” The question he had feared. Why was he here? He should feel happy to be returned to his duty but … it was wrong. It was very wrong.

There always had to be punishment for those who didn’t follow their duties. He was a criminal now and without being punished there was no way to redeem himself before the eyes of the law, before God, before himself…

He slightly jumped when he suddenly felt one of his boots lifted and slipped from his foot. “Monsieur, don’t!” Javert already wanted to withdraw his foot but the mayor’s grip was firm.

“Give me your other foot.” It was spoken as if Madeleine discussed the colour of his new coat.

Carefully Javert lifted his second foot. The boot was off in no time and Madeleine started to massage his feet. They had to be cold as ice and the Inspector tried one last time to protest -though it felt really nice … a little too nice.

“Please M. le Maire, you shame me.”

“There is no shame in helping my good Inspector.” Now that he slowly warmed up Javert felt suddenly warmer than he should. He had punished himself often since he was in Montreuil-sur-Mer for a sin he hardly had a problem with in the past: Lust.

And not after a woman, no, after a man higher in rank and name, and obviously in honour too than he would ever be. Javert would watch the mayor sometimes from afar when he was fooling around with the children in the street, or when he was helping with some trivial business - but mostly when he was praying alone in the church.

Javert had no right to be touched gently by such a man, but he also couldn’t stop it.

\---

Madeleine smiled to himself. Finally his Inspector seemed to slowly relax. His feet were cold enough that the mayor’s hands had started to freeze at first, until both feet and hand warmed up. For endless minutes they sat there in silence. Javert, glancing into the flames of the fire and far away with his thoughts and Madeleine, who was watching him intensely while massaging his cold feet.

“Why are you here Javert?” The question was softly spoken but still startled the man above him.

\---

“I…” Javert took a deep breath. Why not tell the truth - it was as good as anything. “I need to be punished for my actions. I can’t just act as if what I have done was a minor sin.” After a short pause he continued. “I hold the law above all but God and this sin was not so much against God… but against the law.”

This time Madeleine stared into the fire, deep in his thoughts.

\---

With a wince he stood up after a while giving an apologetic smile to Javert. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” It was meant as a joke but only made Javert apologize again until he lifted his hand to stop his babbling Inspector.

Madeleine would ride in a week to Paris. They would never meet again, and the thought hurt more than he would have liked. He was Valjean, he was Jean Valjean, a criminal - and he would commit one final crime and one final sin …

He turned from the Inspector fists clenched. “Strip!” For a long time he heard nothing but hard breathing until … the rustling of clothes. Valjean was not sure if he should be relieved or not. Deep within he had the hope the Inspector would go and they would never meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was off about the mayor. The last command was spoken with a cold voice which almost felt like a whisper from the past. Javert was ashamed that he still was slightly hard when he finally stood naked in front of the fire.

Madeleine didn’t turn around. “Bend over my desk, legs spread.” A spark of excitement ran through Javert and he was disgusted by himself, still he obliged. The cold surface was helping him to cool his overheated libido. He was glad that in this position his hardened cock wasn’t that obvious.

\---

When Valjean turned around he could barely breathe. The sight before him was the most erotic one he had seen in his whole life, not that he could compare it to a lot of others. If he had been an animal he would have jumped the Inspector and fucked him and marked him until he was all his.

He made up his mind fast, it was important that he wasn’t tempted too much. He could have used the sheath of his inspector’s sword to fill him up but it was too long. The firewood was not smooth enough …

Opening his drawer for something more efficient Valjean saw the ginger lying there harmlessly. Javert’s eyes were closed and his breath came out harsh. Valjean took three items before he closed the drawer again.

\---

When Madeleine had closed the drawer and was walking behind him Javert opened his eyes again and let out a slow breath. He would go through with whatever the mayor had in store for him.

For a long time he heard a … was that a knife sharpening something? He would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so tense. Finally the noise stopped.

Something cold slid on his back and Javert let out a hiss. This was unexpected. The cold slimy fluid ran down between the cleft of his cheeks. He could only imagine what might happen next.

Javert had heard the tales of two men - first back in Toulon, where he even witnessed a few of these disgusting acts. He was shocked when he found out that it was also common between the guards to sometimes find pleasure in each other.

He could take his belongings and run now … but he held himself very still on the surface of the desk, Javert told himself it was only just and that it wasn’t because he wanted to stay.

Hands started massaging his back - this was unexpected but pleasant. A little too pleasant: Javert blushed at the barely audible moan that escaped him. The massaging went on over his buttocks, which twitched slightly in anticipation, and down his legs. Was this the punishment for his crimes? He doubted it and just wanted to say something about it when suddenly his buttocks were spread by two large hands and some of the gel ran directly over his hole.

He slightly lifted himself towards the sensation.

\---

Valjean was amazed by the way Javert’s body heated up under his hands. His cock was visibly hard between his body and the mayor’s desk. But Valjean himself was not better off - his cock was uncomfortably hard in his trousers.

Curiosity made him run a finger over the Inspector’s hole. It twitched under his touch and the man himself let out a rattled breath. Valjean was amazed and for the first time thankful of Mathys his former cellmate, who was a delicate man who talked too much but who had also told him about love between two men.  
At that time he couldn’t have imagined ever doing something so disgusting with another man. Except maybe the new guard…

Carefully, Valjean let his middle finger build a little pressure against the puckering opening. Coated with lubrication it slowly slipped in. Thank God he always used his housekeeper’s hand crème to disguise his workman’s hands.

\---

Javert gasped as a finger just slipped in. A little burn and it was in. The sensation was a lot different from the two extremes of ultimate pain and utter pleasure which he had imagined. It was neither of those, just the feeling of being full. Still his damn erection didn’t subside.

After Madeleine hadn’t moved his finger for what seemed like an eternity Javert embarrassed himself further by slowly pushing back against it. He had lost his face and pride anyway - what was there left to lose?

He heard Madeleine sharply inhaling and took that as encouragement to go on. He slowly let himself sink back till the end and then started to move forward. The slight pain increased but was still bearable.

\---

Valjean watched with amazement and couldn’t tear his eyes from where his finger sank in and appeared again. Maybe he just should … no, the pain and humiliation for Javert would be unbearable. He took hold of the ginger he carved before and wished he could be it. It was barely thicker than his finger, only longer. Slightly pointed at the tip, it got thicker with a notch around the end. This should do the trick.

He spread some of the crème over it and slowly pulled his finger out. For a moment he thought Javert would turn around but the police officer only whimpered and stayed still.

Valjean took one deep breath and then started to push the ginger in. It went in easily enough though the last centimetre was the hardest before the hole swallowed it in.

He took a step back and waited.

\---

Javert felt something foreign pressed into him and for sure it was not a finger. His inner walls soon started to tingle and they got hotter and hotter. He gasped, it was uncomfortable and he just wanted to get the object out but it stayed firmly in place.

He started to reach behind him when his wrist were pulled together and bound with what felt suspiciously like his own cravat. He needed friction in him, something to ease the burn. His erection barely subside and for sure not as much as it should.

“Please Monsieur, please …” He shuddered, and though he had thought before that it couldn’t become more humiliating, it did. He would do anything to ease the burn.

\---

Valjean smiled to himself. He could only imagine how his inspector felt, but it was enough to make his restrained cock leak. As soon as the man beneath him started to beg, Valjean felt power rush through him like a wave.  
But still … it was mixed with...affection? He shook his head. Affection or not, tonight he could be 24601 and he would have his revenge …


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Javert felt tears run down his cheeks. It was so hot, his whole body was so hot and his ass felt on fire. “Please take it out, please, I beg you Monsieur …” He gasped again when he felt the thing in his body slightly pulled out, only to be shoved in again.

He sobbed and hardly managed to catch the words spoken to him. “I will not pull it out until you have completed your punishment!”

The cold words only added oil to the fire burning in him and he gasped and cried out. “Then fuck me! Take it out and take me hard and fast - I will do whatever you require please M. le Maire, I will do it … I will do it!” He felt his legs shaking; they seemed ready to give out.

“If I wanted to take you, my dear Inspector, I would have done so, don’t you think?”

Javert was at loss - what was it the mayor wanted? He couldn’t just mean to let him lie here like this, could he?

Trying to get his hands free again was futile, but he just needed to rub against something so badly! The itching and burning just went on and he had to moan as his cock accidentally rubbed against the desk.

It seemed he was still hard but he took no pleasure from it. He let out another moan. What was it that the mayor wanted?

“Please … Please … Please …” He started to see everything in a blur and his words came only as panting whispers. “Please hit me …” The next moment a hard blow landed unexpectedly on his ass and rocked him forward.

It was only a short relief, but another soon followed. The slap echoed around the room but Javert cried out in delight as the object in him brushed something, the blow rocking it slightly forward. His cock was hard as a rock. The blows hurt but it was not nearly as bad as without them. Every now and then a blow managed to send pleasurable waves through him. “Please Monsieur … more …”

Every new hit rocked him forward and he couldn’t get enough, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind he should feel shame but this … this was primal, vital, not only a need, but something he yearned for.

\---

24601 was delighted and had a mad grin on his face. He had watched the guard curl up on himself heard how he begged to be fucked and then to get hit. Finally payback time … and the little slut loved it so much, his cock visibly leaking for 24601. No matter how hard he hit - the guard only begged him for more.

Until the panting sweating mess beneath him said, “Your … your, walking …” - an especially hard blow landed on his rear - “… stick …”

24601 smiled and couldn’t resist testing the boundaries. “What – should – I – use – it – for?” Every word was punctuated with a blow.

“Hit me, beat mahhh … please …” The blows stopped. 24601 was walking around to the other side of the desk, grabbing the guard’s face. Javert’s face. Valjean paled. He knew it was wrong - he should feel guilt and pain, but the Inspector looked … debauched and oh so delicious.

His mouth hang open, a little stream of saliva running out on one side. His cheeks were flushed red and there were still tears running down his face, adding new trails to the ones already there. His eyes were swimming but clear, only blinking when sweat was dripping onto them. Those damn trusting eyes - he hated those eyes. An unexpected rush of rage made 24601 backhand the face in front of him.

Grabbing the walking stick he walked around the desk again. The Inspector’s rear was angry red; it would be a wonder if he could sit tomorrow … or the day after tomorrow. Still it wasn’t enough …

Once testing the grip 24601 blinked as he recognized the guard was whimpering something. He leaned closer. “Please hit me, please hit me, please, please …” 24601 opened his pants, letting his cock spring free. He stroked it while rubbing his guard’s ass. Around the gingerroot Javert’s hole was dark red.

Before he could come he stopped. Finally taking a stand he was pleased with, he smashed the stick down. An animalistic cry ripped out of Javert. 24601 took no time before he landed harder and harder blows, beating the upper thighs as well as the ass before him.

Suddenly the body on the desk started to shake violently before tensing up altogether, and 24601 could see come running down his desk. He took hold of himself, finishing over the ass of the guard. Finally he removed the root but held the buttocks open to watch a few drops of his own come running down and over it.  
A rasping spoken “M. Madeleine!” made him look up. Madeleine stepped back like he had burned himself. What had happened? He saw his Inspector’s messy back and sank to the ground. What had he done?


	5. Chapter 5

Javert let himself finally slip off the desk, only to find himself in the strong arms of the mayor, who carefully laid him on his stomach. When his arms were free off the restraints he only felt them dimly. It had been humiliating and painful and still … he had loved it. He only hoped the mayor hadn’t seen him come … but how couldn’t he?

The blows were painful but in between them it was worse; it was a feeling of being incomplete, of burning in hell. Every tear, every gasp, every shout he let out had freed him from being eternally damned.

\---

Madeleine watched with shame and disbelief how a small smile crept onto his Inspector’s lips and a quiet “thank you” was formed. Madeleine needed all his strength not to throw up. How could he have done this madness?  
His Inspector’s rear was a mess already turning blue and blood ran down his thighs, which did not look much better. His Inspe… he had no right to that term now, that is if he ever had – the Inspector was not his and would never be his.

Bitterness and self-hatred settled over Valjean. Javert seemed to have drifted off into sleep. Valjean took his own coat and wrapped the other man carefully in it.

How could he ever face this man again? How could he ever face himself again?

Valjean lifted the man in his arms slowly, careful so as not to wake him. Though he doubted the Inspector would like to wake up in the house to which he intended to bring him - Madeleine’s house - it certainly was closer than Javert’s flat.

The unholy hour had the benefit that he walked alone on the streets. Still Valjean first looked around every curve of the road. Finally his house was within sight, and by some miracle he managed to reach his bedroom without waking his housekeeper.

The Inspector shivered but didn’t wake. He was surprisingly light to carry. Valjean laid him on the bed before reaching in the nightstand for the healing ointment he kept there. After carefully washing his own sperm from the Inspector’s back, he spread his legs slightly and started massaging the ointment into the broken skin. When he had finished Valjean let himself sigh. The sight before him was awful. Blue, black, red with glimpses of white were all he saw.

Maybe he should be thankful that he hadn’t beaten the back too, or broken any bones. When he had the Inspector on his stomach wrapped up in thick, soft blankets he went outside the room finally sliding down onto the floor and he started to sob.

He buried his face in his hand and started to cry for real. His body shuddered under the waves of nausea and pain he felt. He was a monster; no amount of penance could undo this wrong.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally stopped crying and only a few sobs from time to time wrenched his body.

A few deep breaths later he stood up and walked back to his office as if in a trance. The fire had already burned down. He looked at Javert’s clothes as though they might burn him that very instant. Maybe they would. Valjean glanced at the white semen that had dried on his desk and pulled out a handkerchief to remove it. The ginger which lay forgotten on the floor seemed to mock him and in a fit of anger he smashed it beneath his foot.

Rage settled upon him, and he started to throw his chairs against the wall, took his desk and threw it over, hit the wall so many times his knuckles started to bleed. His former walking stick was smashed into pieces. A roar escaped his lungs, animalistic and pure, before he let himself sink on the floor.

He sat there till the sky showed no more stars. He had to get out. Carefully picking up the bundle of Javert’s clothes, along with his shoes and rapier, he made his way back to his home, hoping Javert was still asleep.

He entered and let out a breath, thanking God that his housekeeper wasn’t awake. He wrote a short note that he didn’t want to be disturbed and she should take the day off, as well as informing the police station that Inspector Javert had fallen ill. After he made his way up the stairs he paused in front of his bedroom door. What should he do?

Valjean couldn’t just wait outside and refuse to face his faults, only cowards would do that and he didn’t want to add another point to his list of failings. A deep breath later, he slowly pushed down the door handle.

The room was quiet save for the wind howling outside. Valjean lit the candles around the bed, all the time avoiding looking at Javert. After a few minutes he had to, afraid the man might be dead or unconscious instead of asleep. Valjean slowly lifted the blankets.

Javert winced slightly but otherwise didn’t move. Following an impulse Valjean slipped out of his shoes, seating himself against the headboard. Turning Javert on one side, he pillowed the man against his thigh before wrapping him, and his own feet, in the blankets again.  
He had no right to do this, but after all that happened but he also didn’t want the Inspector to wake up with a stiff neck on top of everything else. Absently, he started to comb through the soft hair beneath his fingers, trying to let his mind go numb. Though he thought he wouldn’t sleep at all after what had happened he slowly drifted off into merciful oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Javert felt like he had been run over by several horses when he woke. His legs wouldn’t move and he had barely the strength to open his eyes. When he finally managed to catch a glimpse of his surroundings, curiosity and instinct kicked in. This wasn’t his apartment or any he had ever seen before.

Like a wave, everything last night happened rolled over him and he blushed hard. When he tried to move he felt his arm was trapped under something … or rather someone. He recognized that his arms were wrapped around a muscular upper thigh, on which his head was resting.

Which could only mean one thing … he slowly started to look up and into the face of M. Madeleine, who was soundly asleep. Javert let his head sink back on the thigh, feeling too weak to hold himself up any longer. He wanted to close his eyes just for a moment to gather enough strength to leave.

\---

Valjean slowly awoke to the comfortable feeling that someone was nestled against his thigh. His damn neck hurt like hell but he smiled, though in an instant that smile disappeared and was replaced by a horrid grimace. He opened his eyes to find the Inspector cuddling him while thankfully still asleep.

Valjean dared only to slightly stretch himself in fear of wakening his guest and was mortified by the hard-on he had. How could his treacherous body do that to him - as if he hadn’t sinned enough the previous night.

He tried to entangle himself from Javert’s grip only to make the man rise in what seemed half-sleep. Valjean lifted his leg off the arm underneath it. Great, he had also nearly crushed the Inspector’s arm - could it get any worse?

It could.

When he looked down the Inspector’s eyes were on him.Instead of being horrified about lying with Valjean above him in the same bed Javert gave him a shy smile, and added a hoarse, barely audible, “Good morning!”

Valjean only nodded stiffly and before he had the chance to get up the Inspector’s arms were around his waist and his mouth on the cock which was restrained beneath Valjean’s trousers.

Shattered, he tried to push Javert away, but it seemed he had no intention of leaving.

\---

Javert felt insecure - maybe Madeleine didn’t want him and yesterday had all happened in an outburst of emotions. Still, he tried one last time to lick the length beneath the trousers and earned a deep groan for his efforts.

Though his ass felt as if it were on fire, most off all inside, it could have hurt a lot more. Javert didn’t need to see the bruises on his backside or thighs to know he was probably strewn with them. Still he wanted to thank the mayor in the way he knew men appreciated though he had never been on the receiving or, for that matter, the giving end.

His shaking hands opened the buttons and Madeleine’s cock sprang free. It was a rather impressive sight. He looked up to seek permission but found that he couldn’t place Madeleine’s expression. Mostly it seemed to be a sad look, which irritated him.

The mayor took his chin in one hand and leaned down to kiss his temple. “Good Javert, you don’t have to.”

A warm feeling spread inside the Inspector. This was new, he always wanted to please, to give his best, but this was different. He needed to please.

He hardened at the first taste of the mayor’s cock. It was delicious, not quite as salty as he had imagined. All he hoped was that he wasn’t too clumsy and it would not be too obvious he had never done this before. Sucking the head in earned him a delicious groan. He looked up while constantly sucking on the cock, his hands massaging the mayor’s thighs.

\---

Valjean watched Javert through half-closed eyes concentrating on not bucking his hips up and thrusting down that marvellous man’s throat. He was a disgusting man, the worst, to enjoy this.

He felt how the heat built up in him and his hand found Javert’s shoulder, hauling him off his cock before he came with a moan. When he finally caught his breath and opened his eyes Javert still looked up at him though now with come all over his face.

If they were lovers Valjean would have laughed at the Inspector’s perplexed expression. Javert lifted one of his hands slowly to touch his face a second later he still looked stunned at the come on his fingers before carefully licking it off them.

If he hadn’t done worse to the Inspector already he would have dropped dead either from shame for being so inconsiderate and stupid as to come in Javert’s face … or from the erotic sight before him.

\---

Madeleine cleaned his face softly with a handkerchief, though Javert had to admit that he had rather liked the taste and wouldn’t have minded if he had to lick every drop of it from his own face. Javert noticed the ruined knuckles on the mayor’s hand and took one of them in his own to inspect them properly.

Madeleine sighed “It is nothing just an accident.” Javert softly kissed it. He wanted to argue, but merely opening his mouth pained him and he could always ask questions later, when his ass didn’t burn so much. He could ignore it for some time, but not forever. His sight fell on an ointment on the nightstand.

If he could get the mayor to leave maybe he could reach behind him and – he felt his face blush hard. But Madeleine seemed to have followed his gaze. “Would you like me to leave? Or …” Javert knew what he would choose, he just didn’t want to bother the mayor with it. On the other hand what harm could he do that hadn’t already been done?

He took a deep breath. “I can’t reach that far I fear.” His voice was barely audible and he scowled at himself for not thinking about his own not talking rule he just hoped the mayor had heard him. Apparently he had for in a minute Javert lay flat on the mattress. When Madeleine started to lift the blanket he asked. “May I?”

The man for sure was too cautious for his own good, nevertheless Javert nodded. From the gasp he heard it must have looked bad and for the first time in his life the Inspector felt insecure about his body. When raw hands softly touched a spot beneath his buttocks he couldn’t help but flinch a little at the unexpected touch as well as at the pain.

The hand immediately vanished with a muttered apology.

Finally Javert’s patience started to wear thin and he managed to rasp out. “M. le Maire I’m not made out of glass, now if you’d … please.” He saw Madeleine taking the ointment. Javert tried to hold still as best as he could when the mayor started massaging it in.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold feeling that spread over his thighs was wonderful and Javert let out a small sigh. He relaxed into the touch and opening his legs further. When Madeleine started to rub the cooling salve on his buttocks it seemed he only did so with lots of care and hints of hesitation.

Encouraging him by leaning into the touch the Inspector whimpered when a hand brushed near his hole, the one place he really wanted the ointment in.

Javert blushed he had started to enjoy this a little too much; normally he hated other people touching him! But it was so good and nice being taken care of, though he still was slightly embarrassed about his hard cock which pressed into the mattress. A man such as him lower in rank and honour shouldn’t drag someone like M. Madeleine down with him into sin. 

“Javert?”, he flinched and looked over his shoulder into the concerned face of the mayor. “Have I hurt you?” like it dawned on the man he made a face “I mean of course I have.” it was spoken with a bitterness Javert didn’t know Madeleine possessed “but right now, are you ok?” 

Javert nodded and the man behind him started to rise. He couldn’t be serious! The only part he really needed to cool down was … of course he could somehow manage himself though he’d prefer not to move too much. 

Blushing Javert started to stammer, hating the mayor for making him ask for it. “I … I need … maybe … if Monsieur don’t mind … in … me.” For once the Inspector was glad that he hadn’t had to face Madeleine.

\---

Valjean gasped at the request. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, no he shouldn’t … 

But if the Inspector asked for it …

His fingers still coated in ointment he let them run carefully over the angry red hole in front of him. A shudder sparked through the body on his bed and hips were lifted toward the touch. Valjean felt himself rising again but ignored it. Using the other hand to spread the Inspector open he started to rub the cool gel into the sensitive skin.

Javert moaned out loud and spread his legs even more. Valjean took the ointment and let some of it run directly out of the tin and directly between the cheeks, he was rewarded with an even louder moan. Scared his housekeeper could still be in the house, though he doubted it, Valjean muted Javert with a cloth he stuffed roughly into his mouth.

Instead of getting angry at the gesture and spitting the piece out Javert hummed with … satisfaction? He still wriggled beneath Valjean’s grasp getting up on his knees.

The view was delicious and obscene at the same time. Valjean slowly inserted a well lubricated finger only a little and gasp as the Inspector pushed back and his hole swallowed the finger.

Valjean finally recognized that Javert was hard. Acting on an impulse Valjean turned his hand, laid himself on his back on the bed and slid beneath the quivering mess above him.

While slowly pushing his finger in and out he let his tongue snatch out and licked the drops of precome from the cock above him. It tasted salty but was bearable. He let his finger under muffled protest slip out before pushing two well lubricated fingers against the Inspector.

A whimpering sound was all he needed to get on with it. He licked and sucked and mouthed on the cock above him while pushing his fingers deeper. When fully shed he started to move them all the while scissoring them.

\---

Javert thought he would go insane from the immense overstimulation, glad that he could moan as loud as he wanted with the improvised gag in his mouth. He really seemed to be a pain slut but what really irritated him that he didn’t mind as long as Madeleine wouldn’t stop. 

The only thing that was sure was that he didn’t deserve that much attention from the mayor the good loving pure mayor corrupted to sin by a mere police officer. When suddenly the fingers slipped a little different in he moaned eyes wide open and stiffening out of pure overwhelming sensation. He came and came and felt himself slip away.

\---

Valjean managed to catch the Inspector who came in his mouth before the man slipped onto the former convict. Panicking Valjean quickly stood up removed the cloth from Javert’s mouth and pat the police officer on his cheek. “Javert … Javert!” Slowly eyes opened to stare at him. Valjean sighed, “Thank god I thought it was too much.”

Another of those breath-taking smiles crept on the beautiful face before him and barely audible the Inspector started speaking. “Well it was too much … but it was wonderful. Thank you Monsieur.” He kissed the knuckles of Valjean’s hand and slowly started to rise. Valjean was helping him stand up. “What exactly are you planning to do Inspector?”

Javert seemed confused. “As you well know I have work to get done.” Valjean wanted to hit the man, was he mad? He couldn’t – not in the shape he was …

“Well you are already reported ill for today by the mayor himself. Lie down and recover.” Javert just opened his mouth to protest but let it slide shut after the glare he received from Valjean.

After Javert laid in bed again it only took a few minutes until he slept still holding Valjean’s hand. A sad expression settled on the older man’s face. What was it with the Inspector that he blamed himself for everything that went wrong, seeking punishment when others would seek forgiveness? It hurt him to see the man so broken.

Standing up he walked down into the kitchen. Maybe a soup would help the man recover … technically he wasn’t ill but he seemed weakened and who could blame Javert?

Valjean started to think about what he should do next. Sadly he already knew that, as soon as the Inspector would recover enough to be good on his own he would go to Paris and then to Arras. It wounded him, he thought that he’d have at least a week but some things shouldn’t be.

While the soup simmered he made his way to the desk in his living room. He took paper and a quill. 

Valjean stared at the blank page.

He started to write, the words blocked by tears he had to wipe away from time to time. How could he love a person he’d done so much wrong to? How could he dare too?


	8. Chapter 8

Javert woke when the sun shone on his face, still he didn’t open his eyes and just bathed in the warmth of the light. A strange feeling made him gulp. Warmth that didn’t come from the sun made his chest glow. Only the thought of Madeleine made him smile. He never thought he would be in lo… he would like someone.

 

Shaking his head he let out a cold laugh. Who could like him back? Him … he was everything the mayor wouldn’t want. Only because the man was too kind for his own good didn’t mean Javert was any different from all those others Madeleine cared for. The way he seemed concerned over him only came from blaming himself for something Javert had basically forced him to do.

 

He should leave before it could get any more awkward than it already was. Maybe he could regain a little of the dignity he had lost. A sinking feeling in his stomach made him shed tears again and he couldn’t move. He was a terrible person, why Madeleine was still so nice to him was beyond him. Alone what he did this very morning …

 

\---

 

Valjean gives into the sighs that tend to escape on a regular basis now that he finally had started to actually write the letter and not just sit in front of it. Ink was spilled over some sheets, things crossed out and for some thoughts he still didn’t manage to find words to describe them. Some letters were ripped in half and others carefully stocked in a corner of the desk.

 

At first he hadn’t even known how to begin. Dear Inspector? Dear Javert? My beloved? My Inspector? Valjean sighed again he just wasn’t good with words he knew this and wasn’t ashamed of it.

 

After some letter’s he decided to do the formals later and just write. No matter how confused a thought was he wrote it down and if it seemed even remotely useful stacked it aside. Sadly most of it wasn’t what he intended to say and reading over it he even threw a few in the fire that crackled beside him.

 

 

_Dearest Inspector, beloved Javert,_

_I don’t know ~~what and~~ how to tell you this. I’m sorry about what I have to say and maybe even for what I said before and also for what I forgot to say. ~~I can’t think clearly in your presence and~~_

_I apologize for the pain you already suffered and will suffer under my hands. It’s just I stumble over my own words because of you. Because you are the most stupid marvellous frustrating truthful person I had ever the honour to meet._

_How I wish I could tell you this face to face but I’m not as strong as you are. If I could change who I am I would, I would do it for ~~us~~ you. ~~Should our paths cross again~~ I don’t ask for forgiveness but maybe your hate will not consume you for you were at your most beautiful when you smiled at me._

_I love you and will always be yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Jean Valjean_

 

 

Valjean sealed the letter and put the Inspectors name on it. He packed his most important belongings and went up to his bedroom to stop sharp before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

 

Javert seemed to be in deep slumber and he stole through the room grabbing his coat and a change of clothes before he stopped before the Inspector. He looked … not exactly peaceful but more at ease than usually.

 

After a second Valjean leaned down to breathe a light kiss on the lips of the man in his bed. “I’m sorry.” He laid the letter on Javert’s folded clothes and left, but not without turning back once at the door looking with sorrow to the man he will lose forever.

 

\---

 

When Javert woke up he felt beaten. Madeleine was nowhere to be seen and outside darkness had already settled on the city. He stood up and when he found his clothes his brows knitted in confusion. A letter with his name laid there. He carefully opened it.

 

Some words were crossed out but one could guess the hidden letters.

 

Javert read the letter over and over again until he couldn’t see the words anymore, his vision blocked by tears. Sitting on the ground clutching the letter to his chest he didn’t move for a small eternity.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m a sucker for happy endings …

Of course Valjean was by his side seconds before Javert could throw himself into the river. His arms wrapped tightly around the Inspector’s waist. “If you want to jump, do it! But I will follow you wherever you may go.”

Javert turned around looking down on Valjean. The older man looked tired, his eyes glistering with tears and a small smile on his lips. “Javert … good beloved Javert …” Like a puppet the Inspector let himself be lifted off the bridge parapet and led into the narrow alleys of Paris to find himself pushed against a wall.

“Please Javert … I only want … I only beg you for … for one last kiss … one last of your sweet kisses before I go back to jail …” Javert was dumbstruck. He just couldn’t figure out that man. Maybe, just maybe, what Madeleine, no Valjean wrote had been true after all maybe, just maybe, they could find something close to happiness, as close at least as men like they were were allowed to be without burning. He carefully leaned forward and closed his lips over Valjean’s lower one.

When Javert let go he suddenly was pulled in a bone shattering embrace and the man above him started to sob. “I don’t want to let go. I know it is a sin to yearn for something that much … it has to be … but I … I truly love you, you stole my heart long ago …”

Again Javert felt warmth rising up in him along with it came the feeling that he could not breathe but what did it matter, it was only air after all. “I … Valjean … let me go …”

As if burned by those words Valjean stepped immediately back. “I’m sorry, “ Javert sighed “I only … I need some time.” He let himself show a small smile.

\----------------------------------- One year later -----------------------------------

Javert sat in a hot bathtube relaxing his muscles. The last year had been all shades of craziness. He had moved in with Valjean having one part of the house for himself which to tell the truth wasn’t used after the first month at all. 

They had gone together to Cosette’s weeding who had embraced him heartily after kissing her father. Javert had felt slightly uncomfortable walking the whole time by Valjean’s side sometimes the man had even slipped his arm around the Inspector’s shoulders or taken his hand under the dining table. It had been embarrassing and kind of sweet at the same time.

Javert let himself sink further into the warm water of the bathtub his back against a firm chest. 

“Cherie you were just miles away. Do you want to tell me what’s troubling that beautiful head of yours?” Javert let the laughter he felt bubble up. “Nothing just thinking of all the wonderful moments we had.”

He let his head fall back on Valjean’s shoulder who showered his neck with kisses. Yes, one could think he was in love, he was happy and one would probably be right.

\---

Valjean kissed the neck of his lover up and down. How he had earned this happiness was still a mystery to him but who was he to complain about it. 

He had to smile when he thought back to the first visit of his beloved daughter and son in law. The newly wed came to have a look at the new house he had bought. When he sat with the two of them at the kitchen table sipping ginger tea Javert had burst into the room complaining loud about Valjean always stowing away his things and “Where the hell is my greatcoa…” He had stopped dead and blushed till the tips of his ears had turned red.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know we had guests …”, he had sheepishly bowed to Cosette and Marius. The boy had looked uncomfortable but his beloved daughter had stood up. “It is our fault for not notifying that we would come. I’m thankful that you help father so much.” She kissed Javert who looked like he might be frozen in place by the gesture.

Valjean had smiled and pointed out. “Your greatcoat is in my bedroom Javert and it was you who left it there!” he added “Maybe you could show Cosette the spectacular view we have over Paris when standing on the rooftop …” Turning even redder Javert had nodded stiffly. “Mademoi … I mean Madame.” He had offered Cosette his arm and his daughter had winked at Valjean before leaving the room.

After that Javert had looked a lot more comfortable with having guests than before but when Valjean had asked his daughter about it she had only smiled and pointed out. “Some things are not my right to tell you.” she added “But he really loves you and he is very cute.”

Valjean had never managed to bring Javert to tell him about it, though he had tried, but it was all right. Everything was alright as long as they were together

He leaned forward to embrace the man he loved and buried his head deep in the firm shoulder. This was peace and freedom. Javert and he himself had changed so many times and the time no matter how often they had met, was never the right one but finally … finally it was.

\---

The night was bright with stars shimmering through the narrow window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to all people who supported me in writting this story! Kudos to all of you (as well as virtual cookies).


End file.
